


O mój rozmarynie

by SzeMal



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bertolt goes Bartolomeo Bartolini herbu Zielony Rozmaryn, Birthday, Blood, Drunken Shenanigans, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Minor Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Multi, Porco jest rudy, Self-made beach episode, Swearing, Time Skips, dziwne nawiązania do popkultury, jaki być powinien, niezbyt śmieszne i raczej zbędne, zwłaszcza polskiej
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzeMal/pseuds/SzeMal
Summary: Z łaciny – morska rosa. Symbol miłości, wierności, pamięci. Obecny w bukietach ślubnych, wiązankach pogrzebowych i na uroczystościach wojskowych.Reinerowi Braunowi z okazji urodzin. Wszystkiego najlepszego, po trzykroć.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Reiner Braun/Porco Galliard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. 1 sierpnia 842, Liberio

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Oh my rosemary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567512) by [SzeMal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzeMal/pseuds/SzeMal)



> ❧❧❧
> 
> O mój rozmarynie, rozwijaj się,  
> O mój rozmarynie, rozwijaj się.  
> Pójdę do ułana, mojego kompana,  
> I przyznam się.
> 
> Z tobą kochać, walczyć – tylko we dwóch.  
> Z tobą kochać, walczyć – tylko we dwóch.  
> Ciał naszych zranionych, w ukryciu splecionych  
> Nie dojrzy wróg.
> 
> A kiedy nadejdzie skończyć mi bój,  
> A kiedy nadejdzie skończyć mi bój,  
> To, mimo boleści, pocałunek śmierci  
> Przyjmę jak twój.
> 
> ❧❧❧

– Wszystkiego najlepszego, Reiner!  
Na dźwięk radosnego głosu chłopiec zamknął oczy. Ekscytacja rozbudziła go wcześniej, wolał jednak udawać śpiocha, jak gdyby bał się, że urazi matkę. Ta właśnie ostrożnie otwierała drzwi do pokoju, popychając je ramieniem. Jej obie dłonie zajmowała taca z ciastem. Brownie, jego ulubione. Nie musiał patrzeć, by wiedzieć. Poznał po zapachu, który napełnił cały dom już o czwartej. Mama znowu wyprzedziła słońce.  
– Wstawaj, kochany, masz już dziewięć lat! W tym wieku nie wypada leżakować!  
Przetarł oczy dla zachowania pozorów. Gdy uniósł powieki, z dala spostrzegł, że na wierzchu ciasto przepięknie się błyszczy. Polewa. Brownie z polewą, jego najulubieńsze.  
Zerwał się z łóżka i z rozpędu wpadł na matkę, obejmując ją w talii. Karina Braun, o mało co nie tracąc równowagi, trwała w niewygodnej pozycji z mocno wyciągniętymi przed siebie rękoma. Pozwoliła synkowi na rozładowanie pierwszego wybuchu radości, w końcu podobne reakcje nie zdarzały mu się ostatnio zbyt często. Dopiero gdy Reiner zaczął podskakiwać w miejscu, drobnym krokiem do przodu dała mu znak, by ją uwolnił.  
– Mamo, mamusiu… Dziękuję! Supermegaogromnie dziękuję! Jesteś najlepszą mamą, jaką znam! Znaczy… Najlepszą mamą w Liberio! W Mare! Albo nie, najlepszą mamą na świecie! – pokrzykiwał tak, by matka zajęta kładzeniem brownie na stole na pewno go usłyszała. Rozczulona westchnęła i pokręciła bezradnie głową.  
– To jeszcze nie koniec niespodzianki, skarbie – powiedziała niemal szeptem, by uciszyć rozbrykanego syna, i pogłaskała go po jasnych włosach. – Za pół minutki wrócę, a ty stój grzecznie, pomyśl życzenie i nie pochłoń całego ciasta pod moją nieobecność, dobrze?  
Nie usłyszała odpowiedzi, ale nie miała mu tego za złe. W końcu nie jest zbyt łatwo mówić, kiedy z zachwytu usta rozwierają się w kółeczko.  
Reiner oparł ręce na stole i z fascynacją obserwował, jak ogień dziewięciu chudych świeczek odbija się na tafli polewy. Zupełnie jakby płomyków było dwa razy więcej. To prawie tak, jak gdyby był już dorosły. Czy jak będzie dorosły, mama też zrobi takie ciasto? I też z polewą?  
Z błogich rozmyślań wyrwał go dotyk matczynej dłoni na ramieniu. W drugiej ręce znajdowało się coś. Coś bardziej długie niż szerokie, zawinięte w szary papier i przewiązane konopnym sznurkiem. Złote oczy chłopca rozbłysnęły jaśniej niż dziewięć świec, ręce same rwały się do rwania makulaturowej osłony. Karina uległa mu, choć wolała, by najpierw zjadł. Jednak czy to podekscytowane dziecko będzie w stanie przełknąć chociaż kęs…? Obserwowała, jak małe dłonie niecierpliwie mocują się ze sznurkiem i szarpią papier, aż w końcu z namaszczeniem dotykają modelu okrętu wojennego.  
Reiner nie był w stanie wypowiedzieć ani słowa. Iskry w oczach zatopiła wzbierająca fala łez. Wtulił się w spódnicę matki. Gdy uniósł głowę i obdarzył Karinę szerokim, wybrakowanym uśmiechem – niedawno wypadła mu górna lewa czwórka – przekonała się, że warto było pracować po godzinach od początku roku.  
– Jak zostaniesz wojownikiem, to będziesz miał taki sam okręt, tylko duży. A jak będziesz najlepszy i dostaniesz moc tytana, to duży okręt znowu stanie się dla ciebie mały, jak ten. Czy to nie wspaniałe, synku?

❧❧❧

Jeśli chodzi o życzenia Reinera nad ciastem, to zwykle były one z roku na rok bardzo podobne i dotyczyły tych samych spraw, choć oczywiście nikomu ich nie zdradzał. Nie tylko dlatego, że wypowiedziane na głos się nie spełniają.  
_Chcę, żeby mama była szczęśliwa i nie płakała po nocach._  
_Chcę mieszkać razem z mamą i tatą._  
_Chcę być Mareńczykiem._  
_Chcę zostać wojownikiem._  
Tym razem jednak, wpatrując się w metalowy model okrętu, wyjątkowo pomyślał o czymś innym.  


_Chcę iść nad morze._

__

❧❧❧

__

– Maf fpaniało mame – stwierdził Bertolt, przeżuwając kawał ciasta.  
Reiner poprosił go, by spotkał się z nim po ćwiczeniach wojskowych. Bert doskonale wiedział, że chodzi o urodziny, bo o nich pamiętał. Nawet gdyby wypadło mu to z głowy, to na porannym apelu obok generała Magatha stanął jakiś sierżant o suchej twarzy i równie suchym głosem przypomniał o urodzinach, kolejno siedemnastych i dziewiątych, kandydatów Zeke’a Jaegera oraz Reinera Brauna. Odśpiewano z tej okazji hymn Mare, co potajemnie młody Hoover uznał za co najmniej dziwne. Hymn państwowy to przecież nie _Sto lat_. Jednak ćwiczenia tego dnia były chyba trochę łatwiejsze niż zwykle. Może to gest w stronę Reinera. Zawsze dawał z siebie najwięcej z całej grupy, mimo to bez przełożenia na wyniki. Z lżejszego szkolenia ucieszyli się wszyscy kandydaci, choć Porco oczywiście musiał rzucić młodszemu z solenizantów jakiś złośliwy komentarz o starzeniu się i kopaniu w kwiatki od spodu, a Annie – spojrzenie, od którego dostaje się gęsiej skórki.  
Teraz jednak chłopcy nie musieli się tym przejmować. Świętowali koniec treningu, siedząc nad rzeką i pochłaniając brownie. Bertolt zlizał polewę z palców. Nigdy w swoim prawie ośmioletnim życiu nie jadł czegoś równie pysznego. Skarcił się w sumieniu za to, że przez sekundę zamarzył, by zamiast schorowanego ojca mieć mamę, która piecze takie smakołyki. Nie wolno wypowiadać takich rzeczy, nie wolno nawet o nich bezgłośnie myśleć, bo to samolubstwo.  
A do tego daje niesamowite prezenty…  
– Pływa jak prawdziwy! – Reiner zachwycił się, puściwszy okręt na rzece; prąd nie był zbyt mocny, nie musiał zatem bać się, że straci zabawkę. – Mama powiedziała, że jak zostanę wojownikiem, to dostanę taki sam, tylko duży. Będę wojownikiem, tytanem i statku kapitanem! Zresztą już wymyśliłem da niego nazwę. Co powiesz na Titanic?  
– B-bardzo ładna – bąknął nieśmiało Bertolt. Nieco przytłaczało go to, ile optymizmu i wiary w siebie miał nagle tego dnia, no cóż, wieczny przegrany w grupie kandydatów. – A… a czy ja… będę mógł pływać razem z tobą… na tym statku?  
– No pewnie! Będziesz tym, no, takim drugim kapitanem. Dobrze strzelasz, więc będziesz atakował wrogów. Ciekawe, czy wyspiarskie diabły mają statki.  
– Nie wiem – mruknął Bertolt równie niepewnie i cicho, co wcześniej. – Nie wiem, czy wyspiarskie diabły mają statki… Ale ja mam… coś… dla ciebie.  
– Serio? – Solenizant był tak zdziwiony, że o mały włos nurt rzeki porwałby okręt. Jeszcze bardziej podekscytowany w pośpiechu rzucił model na ziemię, dość niedbale, jakby zapomniał o jego wartości. – Masz to ze sobą? Pokaż, pokaż!  
Speszony entuzjazmem przyjaciela Bert poczerwieniał. Po co to powiedział? Przecież to coś to nic w porównaniu z tym, co Reiner otrzymał od mamy. I tak najlepszym prezentem, jaki mógł mu dać, był spędzany wspólnie czas. Nie żałował mu ani chwili.  
– To nie jest takie ładne jak twój okręt… I nie do jedzenia. Pewnie ci się nie spodoba, ale…  
Nie dokończył, bo Reiner zakrył dłonią jego usta. Czoło uciszonego chłopca momentalnie zrosił pot. Koniuszkiem języka poczuł, że palce kolegi są słodkie od polewy, i z niezrozumiałego powodu zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej niż dotychczas. Pod wpływem uporczywego spojrzenia złotych oczu wyjął z kieszeni mundurka kilka pomiętych i splecionych gałązek o wąskich liściach przypominających igiełki.  
– Co to jest? – Reiner podejrzliwie zerknął na roślinę, po czym nachylił się i, przymknąwszy oczy, pociągnął nosem. Pachniała mocno, świeżo, orzeźwiająco. Wciąż jednak nie miał pojęcia, czym może być nieznane ziółko. – Co to jest? – powtórzył z naciskiem.  
– Mlmlnm…  
– Co?  
Dopiero po uniesieniu powiek Reiner zorientował się, że wciąż blokuje usta Bertolta palcami. Speszony zabrał dłoń i mimochodem wytarł ją o spodnie, uwalając je resztkami polewy.  
– C-co takiego?  
– Rozmaryn – odpowiedział młodszy chłopiec półgłosem po wzięciu głębszego oddechu. Rozprostował nieco zmięte gałązki, co pozwoliło dojrzeć, że są one splecione w okrąg pasujący obwodem na dziecięcą głowę. – Mój tata uprawia go w domu. Ładnie pachnie. I można z niego zrobić na przykład wieniec. Chciałem ci zrobić z wawrzynu, taki jak noszą cesarze i zwycięzcy na obrazkach w książkach, ale nigdzie go nie ma… Nie mogłem znaleźć. Ale i tak… wszystkiego najlepszego.  
Reiner spojrzał na Berta z bezbrzeżnym zdumieniem. Był tak zaskoczony tym drobnym, a niezwykłym gestem, że znów odebrało mu mowę, jak rano, gdy prezent wręczała mu matka. Czuł się dziwnie z tym, że jakieś pachnące badylki zaczęły znaczyć dla niego tyle, co imponująca replika wojennego okrętu Mare.  
Po chwili ciszy i bezruchu schylił głowę, by Bertolt mógł go uroczyście uwieńczyć. Mimo młodszego wieku Bert był wyższy i skorzystał z tego, by powąchać rozmarynowe gałązki już tkwiące na głowie obdarowanego. Ciemna zieleń pięknie odbijała się na tle płowych kosmyków, a przenikające się zapachy aromatycznego zioła i ciała przyjaciela oraz natłok emocji i myśli (widział tę zmieszaną minę Reinera, jeśli robi to specjalnie, by zaraz wyśmiać jego prezent i pacnąć go tym głupim wiechciem w twarz, to chyba spali się ze wstydu) sprawiły, że na chwilę lekko zakręciło mu się w głowie. Odruchowo zrobił krok w tył, kompletnie zapominając o tym, jak obniża się grunt przy rzece. Na szczęście przed utratą równowagi uratował go Reiner, objąwszy go z zaskoczenia w geście podziękowania.  
– Dz… dzięki, Bert. Masz rację, ładnie pachnie, ten, no… mezmeryn. Gdyby woda tutaj była czystsza, jak w morzu, to bym się przejrzał i zobaczył, czy wyglądam jak w książkach.  
Bertolt był w stanie tylko głośno przełknąć ślinę i skinąć głową. Znowu przepocił cały mundurek. No jasne, gorące sierpniowe popołudnie dawało się we znaki, ale jeszcze przed chwilą nie był jakoś specjalnie zgrzany. Na szczęście został dość szybko uwolniony z pętli ramion Reinera, który cały czas coś mówił. Gdyby postali tak trochę dłużej, Bert chyba zacząłby parować. Mimo pozytywnej reakcji na podarek nadal czuł się nieswojo, nie tyle źle, co jakoś tak dziwnie. Już od dłuższego czasu wnętrzności podskakiwały mu, gdy byli wyznaczani do ćwiczenia w dwójkach, ale na ćwiczeniach trzeba się bić, a nie przytulać. A szkoda, bo teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że to nawet miłe…  
– … Co nie?  
Bertolt spanikował. Odpłynął myślami tak daleko, że nie miał pojęcia, o co właśnie zapytał go kolega. Zdołał wydać z siebie tylko nieśmiałe: „mhm”.  
Wbrew wszelkim niepokojom chyba takiej właśnie odpowiedzi Reiner od niego oczekiwał. Chwycił z ziemi okręt, przez jego nieuwagę już trochę ubłocony, wolną dłonią poprawił rozmarynowy wieniec i uśmiechnął się tak szeroko, że wiatr mógłby zagwizdać w miejscu brakującego zęba.  
– To do jutra, Bertolt. Jeszcze raz ci dziękuję, fajny z ciebie kolega. I pamiętaj. Kiedy zostaniemy tytanami, morze będzie naszą wanną i będziemy się bawić prawdziwymi okrętami! – krzyknął triumfalnie, po czym pognał do domu jak strzała, zostawiając po sobie tylko zdeptaną trawę i wspomnienie zapachu rozmarynu. Bertolt stał. Nogi, które coraz częściej instynktownie rwały się, by biec za Reinerem wszędzie, musiały potulnie kierować się do domu.  
Ach. Więc o tym mówił, pomyślał. To całkiem ciekawe.  
Ale… Nie zdążył mu powiedzieć, że ma ślady czekolady na ustach.

__

❧❧❧

__

Tej nocy Reiner śnił, że wraz z Bertoltem stoi na ramionach olbrzymiej małpy i wspólnie oglądają, jak wielka, świecąca pomarańcza zanurza się w wodzie, też wielkiej, świecącej i pomarańczowej. Nie wiedział, co to może znaczyć, ale i tak mu się podobało. Jeśli tak wyglądało morze, to było ogromne, gigantyczne. Nawet dla małpy.

__


	2. 1 sierpnia 849, Calaneth i dalej na wschód

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nie wiem, czy wiecie, ale w mandze Isayama zrobił taki myk, że słońce wschodzi na zachodzie, a zachodzi na wschodzie.  
> Obieramy zatem kierunek – wschód. Tam nie musi być żadnej cywilizacji.

– Wszystkiego najlepszego, Reiner.  
Łagodny szept przeniknął przez czeluści nieświadomości i odbił się w głowie chłopaka stopniowo wybudzającym echem. Gdy ostatnie niewyraźne powtórzenia ucichły, opuszczając go w połowie drogi między snem a  
(zostań, bez ciebie tu zabłądzę),  
poczuł suche dotknięcie warg. Gładkie i ciepłe, zdejmujące ciężar z jego powiek. Choć mógł, a wręcz powinien wstać, wolałby trwać w tej błogości.  
– Wstań szybko, wyruszamy.  
Reiner wiedział, co robić. Kompan wtajemniczył go w szczegóły pierwszej części misji po wczorajszej kolacji, która była już tak naprawdę przygotowaniami. Ale wówczas zachowanie Bertolta zdawało się co najmniej dziwne. To, jak przysuwał w jego stronę swój talerz z nienaruszonym gulaszem i z uporem podtykał mu pod nos pajdę chleba.

❧❧❧

– Zjedz moją porcję, Reiner – nalegał.  
Już wtedy cały ich stół zamarł z widelcami w powietrzu. To zrozumiałe, Bert rzadko odzywał się przy jedzeniu. A jeszcze rzadziej o cokolwiek publicznie prosił.  
– Co, nie smakuje ci kolacja? Rzeczywiście, temu gulaszowi brakuje trochę soli, ale z chlebem daje radę, nie marudź.  
– N-nie, po prostu… Jutro potrzebujesz sił. Dużo sił.  
Reiner prychnął cichym śmiechem. Wiedział, że również sąsiednie stoły zamilkły, uwaga całej jadalni stopniowo koncentruje się na nich dwóch, a widok siedzącego naprzeciw Bertolta, rozglądającego się płochliwie i czerwieniącego się coraz bardziej wraz z każdą odwróconą ku niemu głową, dawał mu jakąś niegrzeczną satysfakcję.  
– Dlaczego niby potrzebuję więcej sił od ciebie? Przecież jutro mamy wolne.  
– Ja… Nie jestem głodny – mruknął Bertolt po dłuższej pauzie. Najwyraźniej argumenty skończyły mu się, zanim jeszcze na nie wpadł. Mimo to nie ustawał w przemieszczaniu szurającego talerza na przeciwną krawędź stołu.  
Ta niecodzienna, choć zgoła niewyszukana sytuacja wystarczyła, by większa część kantyny przerwała wszystkie dotychczasowe pogawędki. Gwarniejsze niż zazwyczaj, bo dotyczące nadchodzącego święta rolników, organizowanego kolejny rok z rzędu w dystrykcie Calaneth, nieopodal tymczasowego miejsca stacjonowania korpusu szkoleniowego. Wydawało się, że nawet w głosie instruktora Shadisa słychać było westchnienie ulgi, gdy na popołudniowej zbiórce poinformował, że przez następne dwa dni kadeci zwolnieni są z treningu i niech spędzają czas wedle uznania na festynie – _oczywiście, wszystko z umiarem i w ramach zdrowego rozsądku, kadeci Braus i Springer, do was mówię!_ Lub, jeśli ktoś pochodził zza Rose lub jej dystryktów i miał rodzinę do odwiedzenia, śmiało mógł to zrobić, do czego zachęcał. Nie musieli martwić się o transport. Konie miały zostać udostępnione do wolnego użytku po kolacji.  
I podczas tejże kolacji rzesza żywo dyskutującej, podekscytowanej świętowaniem i oderwaniem od wojskowej rutyny młodzieży zamilkła, by obejrzeć angażującą scenkę rodzajową z elementami farsy w wykonaniu drugiej i trzeciej chluby korpusu, Brauna i Hoovera.  
– Mizernie dzisiaj wyglądasz, Bertolt. – Reiner w centrum uwagi czuł się jak ryba w wodzie. To była jego przewaga i nie wahał się tego wykorzystać. Ciekaw był, kiedy towarzysz w końcu pęknie i co wówczas zrobi. – Lepiej, żebyś się nie wygłupiał i zjadł swoją dzienną rację.  
Jak grzeczne dziecko, dopowiedział sobie w myślach, rozczulony jego skonfundowaną miną i rumieńcem, który rozlał się po zwilżonych od potu policzkach i pełzał w stronę uszu.  
– To może ja dam ci swoją porcję? – Jakaś odważniejsza dziewczyna z sąsiedniej ławy podniosła głos i zarzuciła popielatymi włosami, odwracając się, by dołączyć do rozmowy. – Ode mnie zjesz, prawda, Reiner?  
Salę wypełnił szmer samczych chichotów. O dziwo nie spłoszył on kilku innych kadetek, które, zachęcone pewnością siebie prowodyrki, również nabrały brawury i okazały gotowość do szlachetnie bezinteresownego dożywienia kolegi. Rozbawienie całej reszty intensyfikowało się z każdą sekundą.  
– Z czegoś musisz budować te mięśnie – odezwała się znów pierwsza dziewczyna, zupełnie niespeszona. Z ust co weselszych chłopaków między parsknięciami śmiechu padały niewybredne żarty o tym, na co tak naprawdę mają apetyt wcale nie tak wielkoduszne koleżanki. Podbijali komizm sytuacji, by stłamsić kiełkującą zazdrość o tego napakowanego sukinsyna, co pewnie bez jakichkolwiek starań i większego wysiłku zdołałby przelecieć ponad połowę kadetek stoczwórki, a może już to zrobił. A teraz, bez cienia zażenowania, jak jakiś jebaniutki bawidamek, odpowiadał im:  
– Ależ drogie dziewczyny, utrata kształtów przez was zaboli mnie znacznie bardziej. Jedzcie na zdrowie, oby poszło w… tam, gdzie trzeba.  
Tymczasem Bertolt, który wbrew swym intencjom zapoczątkował krępujące kółko adoracji, usiłował nie doprowadzić do tego, by pot na jego czerwonej i gorącej z zażenowania twarzy zaczął dymić.  
– Po prostu zjedz, proszę – powiedział zdławionym szeptem, wbijając wzrok w stół i pragnąc zapaść się pod ziemię. Czuł na sobie zbyt wiele spojrzeń. Dlaczego w najgorszych momentach oczy całego świata są zwrócone właśnie na niego? Nieważne, czy wyrażają kpinę, pogardę, nienawiść czy lęk, zawsze przytłacza przede wszystkim ich liczba. Dziesiątki, setki, tysiące par rozszerzonych, niedowierzających źrenic, których choć na sekundę nie przykryją powieki. Ale może sprawić, by wszystkie kurtyny opadły. Jeśli chce, by oczy tłumu zamknęły się, wpierw on musi zamknąć swoje, schować się na chwilę w bezpiecznej ciemności, wyłączyć sumienie, wziąć głęboki wdech, zamachnąć się i bezmyślnie … na raz, dwa, trzy… kopnąć w bramę–  
Wstrząsnął nim szok, gdy drzwi kantyny otworzyły się z hukiem pod wpływem potężnego uderzenia ciężkiego buta. Gdy uświadomił sobie, że dzięki temu nagłemu wtargnięciu już nikt na niego nie patrzy, spięcie mięśni złagodziła fala ulgi. Jego niespodziewanym wybawcą okazał się Shadis.  
– To, że macie fajrant, nie znaczy, że możecie kwiczeć jak w chlewie, bando niedorobionych schabów! – ryknął od progu rozjuszony instruktor. – Już po ósmej, a przegląd sprzętu do manewrów olany ciepłym moczem! Ktoś chętny, by wykonać ten pierdolony obowiązek?!  
Ręka Bertolta pod wpływem impulsu wystrzeliła w górę. To była szansa dana zwierzynie otoczonej przez charty.  
– No! Dobrze, że mamy ochotnika, chociaż jakiś czerwony w uszach! Dać im wolne i oto pierwsze, co robią! Inwentaryzacja na gazie, ja p…! Nie ma trzeźwych chętnych?  
Chłopak przełknął ślinę. Przy akompaniamencie głuchej ciszy wstał z ławy i ruszył w stronę Shadisa. Ten, widząc jego raźny i – na całe szczęście – niechwiejny krok, trochę się uspokoił. I, dzięki boginiom, nie próbował sprawdzać jego trzeźwości nosem. Mógłby nieprzyjemnie się zdziwić i wyrobić sobie złe zdanie o jego higienie.  
– Idźcie tam, póki się trzymacie w pionie. Byle żywo, kadecie!  
Bertolt przyjął z rąk instruktora klucz i skinął na odchodne. Gdy opuszczał budynek, eksgenerał zdążył wydrzeć się po raz kolejny (tym razem pytając, czy jest jakiś cwaniak gotów, by doprowadzić do porządku konie), a stołówką zatrzęsło od zbiorowego śmiechu (ktoś, z głosu najprawdopodobniej Eren, wysunął kandydaturę Jeana). Bert nie miał jednak czasu na dłuższe podsłuchy i biegiem ruszył do szopy pełniącej funkcję arsenału.  
Zrobił tam to, co zrobić zamierzał. Wszystko poszłoby znacznie gładziej, gdyby w drodze powrotnej do baraku nie przechodził koło stajni i nie natknął się na amatorkę Reinera, tę najśmielszą podczas wieczerzy. Po zionącym od niej zapachu domyślił się, że to ona została wybrana do zajęcia się końmi. Mimo że było już po zmroku, wyczytał również z jej twarzy, że nie była specjalnie dumna z tej nominacji. Ale tego, że z pełnym wściekłości grymasem opluje mu koszulkę na piersi, przewidzieć nie zdołał. Gdyby miał na sobie kurtkę od munduru, trafiłaby prosto w herb korpusu. Pomyślał, że mogło być gorzej.  
Pewnie celowała w twarz.  
I choć ten strzał spudłowała, to wysyczanymi przez zęby słowami „obrzydliwy śmieciu” ugodziła go w samo wnętrze; w oddalony od świadomości i nie do końca określony, ale czuły punkt, gdzie od lat pieczołowicie skrywał resztki godności.

❧❧❧

Wymknęli się z obozu pod osłoną nocy.  
Bert jest jednak bardziej łebski niż wygląda, pomyślał Reiner. Położenie się spać w ubraniach ułatwiło im szybką i cichą ewakuację z pokoju, wystarczyło tylko wzuć buty i nikogo przy tym nie obudzić. Chciał wierzyć w to, że żadnemu z kolegów nie dokuczała bezsenność.  
Do tego podwędzenie sprzętu do trójwymiarowego manewru, ty pieprzony ryzykancie. Kiedy brałeś od Shadisa klucz, to tak, jakbyś zaśmiał mu się w twarz, podpucha stulecia! Co za niecny plan urodził się pod twoją zahaczającą o chmury kopułką? I po cholerę kazałeś mi zeżreć ten jebany gulasz?  
Sunęli w powietrzu i ciemności bezszelestnie jak para migrujących ptaków. Starali się trafiać hakami na jak najdalsze odległości, by unikać zbędnego hałasu. Choć w niemal całym dystrykcie światła były pogaszone, nad uciekinierami czuwał życzliwy księżyc, w który wpatrywali się nieraz podczas swoich licznych nielegalnych eskapad poza obóz – tym razem miał jednak oświetlać im znacznie dłuższą trasę.  
Reiner musiał przyznać, że od czasu wstąpienia do korpusu Bertolt zrobił się jeszcze silniejszy i zwinniejszy zarazem, a ćwiczenia w powietrzu wyrzeźbiły mu sylwetkę niewidzialnym, diabelnie precyzyjnym dłutem. Trzymając się nieco z tyłu i podążając za nadanym kursem, podziwiał jego długie, kształtne nogi opięte pasami na spodniach. Księżycu drogi, bądź tak łaskaw jarzyć się mocniej. Żałował, że nawet najjaśniejsze światło nie pomogłoby mu dostrzec zarysu umięśnionych pleców towarzysza, gdyż te zasłaniały jakieś toboły, które, o dziwo, w żaden sposób nie zmniejszały prędkości duetu precyzyjnej maszynerii i sprawnego ciała.  
Udało im się niepostrzeżenie prześliznąć przez cały dystrykt Calaneth oraz dostać się na mur. Specjalnie weszli nań nie wprost, z dala od bramy, z przezorności, w razie gdyby postawiony wartownik z garnizonu wyjątkowo nie był pijany lub zmożony snem. Reiner wziął głęboki oddech i otarł czoło. Dawno nie obserwował świata z tak wysoka. Stał zapatrzony w nocny krajobraz opustoszałych równin ścielących się w granicach wyznaczanych przez Rose i Marię. Gdzieniegdzie dostrzegał unieruchomionych w różnorakich pozach, jakby zamrożonych przez chłód nocy i blask księżyca, tytanów. Chociaż raz nie stanowili dla nich zagrożenia. Rose Maria, Rose Maria… Dlaczego z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu brzmienie tych słów rezonuje w nim, przywołując odległe, mętne wspomnienia z czasów, kiedy nie mógł ich znać…?  
W jego zamglone rozmyślaniami pole widzenia wtargnęła sylwetka Bertolta, długa i ostra jak włócznia. Poczuł szarpnięcie za nadgarstki i ciepło otulającego go ciała, ciężar głowy, która, nachyliwszy się ku niemu, spoczęła w zagłębieniu szyi i prawego ramienia. Zanim zdołał oswoić się z tą niespodziewaną bliskością (dziwnie upragnioną po nużącym szybowaniu na dystans), usłyszał rzeczowe, precyzyjne, żołnierskie instrukcje szeptane do ucha głosem tak miękkim i spokojnym, że powstały dysonans utrudniał przyswojenie informacji.  
– Jak to… Skoczyć z muru, transformować się w locie, ty doczepisz się hakiem…? Stłuc pancerz na nogach… Po co? No tak, będę wtedy lżejszy i szybszy. (kurwa, jakiś ty cwany, kiedy przejmujesz inicjatywę) Dokąd mam biec? Nie zbaczać z kursu na wschód, ale tym razem mogę ominąć osady, lasy i dystrykty w Marii, dobra. Jak najmniej zniszczeń, jak najmniej tytanów, mhm… Czekaj, co? Każesz mi pokonać cały dystans między Rose a Marią? (Rose Maria Rose Maria, o co tu chodzi, Rose Maria) Czekaj… Jeszcze dalej? Kurwa, czyś ty postradał rozum?! Dokąd nas zabierasz, po co?!… Dobrze, dobrze, ufam ci, zawsze ci ufam. Biec, dopóki starczy mi sił, rozumiem. Potem zmiana. Więc dlatego oddałeś mi swoją kolację. A liczyłem na to, że chociaż ty robisz to bezinteresownie. (poprzepraszaj mnie jeszcze trochę, lubię tę nerwową zadyszkę w twoim głosie) No nic, zdaję się na ciebie, w końcu teraz ty rządzisz. (możesz częściej, naprawdę) Aha, Bert, jeszcze jedno.  
(zostań tak, lubię ten zapach, kiedy jesteś zgrzany)  
Akurat nie wziąłem noża. Masz coś do przemiany?  
Tak, miał. Zęby, którymi wgryzł się prosto w jego usta.  
Reiner dotknął językiem metaliczno-słonej strużki, która wytrysnęła mu z dolej wargi. Rana pulsowała, tłocząc w rytmie przyspieszonego bicia serca gorące fale, jedną po drugiej. Krew w całym jego ciele zawrzała, wezbrała tam, gdzie chciał być teraz muskany językiem i dotykany dłońmi, gdzie jest to najprzyjemniejsze. Raz po raz czuł przeszywający go prąd z mózgu, niecierpliwy impuls do transformacji. Był jak przepełniony kielich na granicy przelania, a mimo to pragnął, by nadal nasycał go ten dziki, mokry i brudny pocałunek, by ślina mieszała się z krwią, by Bertolt, ta pierdolona cicha woda, dalej rwał brzegi jego warg bez opamiętania.  
Chwilę balansował na krawędzi muru, po czym rzucił się w dół. Choć spadał, wyobrażał sobie, że ma pełną kontrolę nad grawitacją, że samodzielnie nabiera prędkości, a gdyby chciał, mógł w każdej chwili odbić się od wiatru i wzlecieć ponad mur. Przejechał zębami po żywej ranie i uśmiechnął się zwycięsko. Noc rozjaśnił błysk, ciszę przeszył grom. Dystrykt nadal spał.  
On zaś od dawna nie czuł się tak obudzony.  
Opancerzony Tytan zwrócił puste ślepia ku księżycowej tarczy, z hukiem rozbił twarde płyty skóry na swoich łydkach i ruszył w bieg, by ścigać się ze słońcem.

❧❧❧

Na początku chciał liczyć czas i kroki. Stracił rachubę jeszcze przed dotarciem do muru Maria, który majaczył już daleko za jego plecami. Zresztą… Czy było to ważne? Bertolt, wdrażając go w szczątkowy plan, wydawał się szczery i entuzjastyczny. Widocznie dobrze to przemyślał. Jeśli mają osiągnąć jakikolwiek postęp, trzeba mu zaufać chociaż raz. Teraz leżał we wnętrzu jego ogromnej dłoni. Idealnie się w niej umościł, zwinięty w kulkę niczym kocię. Spał twardo, choć pod jego legowiskiem trzęsła się ziemia.  
Czemu nie ma z nimi Annie? Przecież to ona cztery lata temu służyła im za transport, kiedy zginął… (kurwa, nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę) Była lżejsza, zwinniejsza i wytrzymalsza na długich dystansach niż ich toporni, ociężali tytani, przydatni tylko do rozwałki. To do Berta niepodobne, by nie uwzględniać Annie w operacjach, zwłaszcza że chyba stęsknił się za księżniczką zamkniętą większość dnia w dziewczyńskim baraku. A może ona już gdzieś tam na nich czeka, z obezwładnionym posiadaczem koordynatu w zębach. Może z pomocą przyjdzie im Zeke. Dobrze was widzieć, dowódco Jaeger, proszę sobie wyobrazić, że poznaliśmy w wojsku narwanego typka o nazwisku identycznym jak wasze. Proszę się nie śmiać, to nie żart. A poza tym…  
To chyba dzisiaj. Wszystkiego najlepsze…?  
Chwila. Czy naprawdę chodzi o misję? Przecież Bert cały czas kazał mu trzymać kurs na wschód, a Mare, jak by nie patrzeć, jest w przeciwnym kierunku od wyspy. Nie popełniłby tak kardynalnego błędu. Nie kazałby mu przedzierać się godzinami przez rozległe nieużytki (o, na szczęście, wyjątkowo niskiej populacji bezmyślnych tytanów), wdrapywać się na cholerne mury…! Wspięcie się na Marię kosztowało Pancernika wiele wysiłku i wymagało użycia dodatkowo wydłużonych i utwardzonych szponów. Udało mu się wejść i zejść tak, by nie zrobić krzywdy ani sobie, ani kompanowi – wówczas pokonującemu przeszkodę manewrami przestrzennymi, obecnie spoczywającemu w kołysce ze zgiętych palców, które osłaniały go przed spiekotą wiszącego wysoko na nieboskłonie sierpniowego słońca.  
Była to głupia myśl, ale spał tak słodko, że Reiner musiał powstrzymywać chęć wrzucenia go sobie do tytaniej paszczy. Odsuwał od siebie irracjonalny pomysł, przez resztę biegu ssąc to własny język, to dolną wargę, której specjalnie nie regenerował – ciągły, lekki ból przedłużał stan przytomności. Kilkunastogodzinny sprint na przeszło ośmiometrowych protezach w połączeniu z nieustającym upałem wyczerpał w końcu pokłady sił pilota. Stopniowo zmniejszając prędkość do truchtu, Reiner obudził Bertolta jak najdelikatniejszym szturchnięciem opuszka kciuka. Nim odpłynął umysłem w kojącą nicość, a opancerzone cielsko z łoskotem osunęło się na ziemię, zdążył jeszcze pomyśleć, że powinien był zjeść więcej tego gulaszu. Co z tego, że niedosolony.

❧❧❧

Z ciężkiego jak kamień snu bez snów obudziły go wdzierające mu się prosto pod powieki jaskrawopomarańczowe promienie słońca i intensywne zapachy dymu oraz pieczonej ryby.  
Wpierw zobaczył, choć mgliście i niewyraźnie, Bertolta. Ten ruszał ustami, ale nie dało się go usłyszeć. Siedział w kucki przy ognisku, którego płomienie lizały coś przypominającego wielką, czarną misę.  
Reiner, doświadczywszy jednoczesnego ograniczenia dwóch zmysłów, najpierw przetarł oczy. Na dłoni pozostało mu trochę przezroczystego, lepkiego śluzu, którego zaschnięte resztki czuł na całej twarzy. Bardziej jednak zdziwiło go to, że ziemia osuwa mu się spod rąk, gdy podpiera się, by wstać. Uwalone śluzem palce pokrył piach.  
Wzburzony zerwał się tułowiem do góry, tym razem skutecznie. Ponad misą malował się jeszcze bardziej zdumiewający, wręcz surrealny widok. Dookoła połacie wydm, a na wprost rozżarzona słoneczna kula powoli stacza się z rumianego nieba ku ozłoconej masie ruchomej wody, której fale rozbryzgują się, uderzając o gigantyczny, parujący szkielet.  
Nawet gdyby upierał się przy niedowierzaniu, znajdował się nad morzem i z każdą upływającą sekundą coraz bardziej zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Przełknął ślinę, by zwilżyć wysuszone długim snem i nadmiarem wrażeń gardło. To pozwoliło mu zarazem odetkać uszy, które natychmiast wypełniły się przyjemnymi dźwiękami. Z bliska – trzask ognia, z dala – szum wody. Z bliska – skwierczące rybie mięso, z dala – krzyki mew. Z bliska  
– Reiner, wszystko w porządku?  
Ach, ten znajomy rozczulająco-żałosny ton, jak u skomlącego psa.  
– U ciebie chyba jak najbardziej, skoro jak gdyby nigdy nic wychodzisz sobie z Kolosa i grillujesz na plaży. – Reiner przeciągnął się, próbując ożywić odrętwiałe kończyny. – To co, skoro zrobiłeś sobie wolne, to może nareszcie uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i wtajemniczysz mnie w operację? – zapytał. Pamięć o priorytetach wojownika to dobry sposób na zamaskowanie narastającej ekscytacji pobytem w miejscu jakby wyjętym z jego dziecięcych marzeń.  
– Ale… Jaką operację? – U Bertolta na moment zaskoczenie przeważyło nad zmieszaniem i zmusiło go, by zaprzestał doglądania piekących się ryb. Zwrócił ku swojemu rozmówcy twarz naznaczoną czerwonymi bliznami po tytanizacji. Barwy wojenne.  
– Bert, nie żartuj. Targasz mnie tutaj setki, jak nie tysiące kilometrów, przez dwa mury, po nocy i cały dzień, nad wschodnie wybrzeże o kompletnie zerowej wartości taktycznej, jeśli chodzi o naszą misję. Do tego bez Annie, bardzo to niemiłe z twojej strony, nie uważasz? W taki sposób nigdy nie zdobędziesz jej sympatii.  
– Reiner, to nie…  
– Poza tym po coś musiałeś mnie tu zgarnąć. Wyglądałeś na bardzo zdeterminowanego, aż się zdziwiłem. A teraz siedzimy sobie na skraju świata, klimacik niezły, ale… To wszystko? Żadnych nowych rozkazów ani planów? Żadnej armii przybywającej nam z odsieczą? Żadnych Zeke’ów ani Magathów gotowych nas stąd ewakuować, czy to statkiem, czy to k-ku–  
Kulą w łeb, tak miał powiedzieć. Ślina, która tę kulę niosła na suchy, niemal zdrewniały język, ugrzęzła jednak Reinerowi w gardle. Rozemocjonował się swą tyradą tak, że kompletnie zignorował to, jak bardzo chce mu się pić po przebudzeniu ze snu na stygnącym piachu. Jak na pustyni.  
Lepiej nie mieć wody na pustyni niż na wybrzeżu. W przeciwieństwie do rozgrzanego powietrza, morze nie przestaje falować nocą. Bez względu na porę jest dla spragnionego rozbitka niekończącą się fatamorganą, z której nie sposób się otrząsnąć. Im dłużej je widzi, tym bardziej ono go kusi, zdając mu się czyste, chłodne i rześkie. Jego szum płynnie zlewa się z pulsowaniem wrzącej zupy gęstej krwi na skroniach, jego ruch zgrabnie dostosowuje się do przedśmiertnych drgawek wyciągniętych w desperacji rąk, jego sól gorzko miesza się ze smakiem łez, które spływają po policzkach zrozpaczonego rozbitka, gdy ten, wbrew otępieniu zmysłów, uświadamia sobie, że bezwładne ciało właśnie spowija mokry całun, spękane i sparaliżowane w rozwarciu usta wypełnia żrąca trucizna, a mimo to on dalej zanurza się, krok po kroku, w coraz głębszą przepaść własnego grobu.  
Nagle daje się odczuć szturchnięcie z boku, jak dźgnięcie kija mającego wyrwać nieszczęśnika z mentalnej toni. Bertolt w międzyczasie, gdy już zrezygnował z podjęcia próby zabrania głosu i złożenia wyjaśnień, zdążył wyjąć ze swojego pojemnego bagażu bukłak. Reiner chwycił worek, który, choć pełny po brzegi, zabulgotał niczym pusty żołądek, i łapczywie ciągnął z niego łyk za łykiem słodką wodę. Smakowała jak ocalenie. Po nieprzerwanej serii gulgotów zreflektował się.  
– To jedyna woda, jaką mamy?  
Bertolt skinął głową i przewrócił ryby na drugą stronę.  
– Woda… Tak. Nie zdołałbym zapakować więcej bez utraty mobilności na sprzęcie do manewrów. Poza tym, choć bardzo żałuję, nie zabawimy tu długo – stwierdził melancholijnie i zwrócił głowę ku morzu.  
Aha. Ostatnia szklanka przed śmiercią. Zakręcił bukłak. W takim razie te ryby to ich ostatnia wieczerza.  
Spokój, który w tych okolicznościach panował na twarzy Bertolta, miał w sobie coś zatrważającego.  
– Reiner… Mogę zadać ci pytanie?  
Choć wydarzenia ostatniego dnia stanowiły oderwanie od rutyny i niosły ze sobą niemałe zaskoczenie, to pewne elementy się nie zmieniają. Słońce wschodzi i zachodzi, morze faluje, choć najpewniej nikt poza nimi na tej wyspie tego nie widzi, a Bertolt pyta o pozwolenie, nim zapyta o cokolwiek. Tłumaczy się, że nie może powiedzieć „nie”. I przeprasza za to, że przeprasza.  
– Jasne, wal.  
Jedno pytanie. Reinerowi cisnęło się ich na usta całkiem sporo, ale uznał, że w dobrym tonie będzie teraz w milczeniu posłuchać organizatora eskapady. Skoro jedno, to musi to być zajebiście ważne pytanie. Może ono odsłoni motyw, który Bert tak usilnie chowa pod maską opanowania. A co, jeśli to znak, że on już pogodził się z każdą z potencjalnych ścieżek i wybór, który przed nim postawi, będzie już tylko formalnością, parafką pod aktem zgonu?  
Czekamy, aż zabije nas jedna czy druga armia, czy sami się tym zajmiemy? Topimy się w morzu czy skaczemy z klifu? A może powiesimy się w pobliskim lesie lub oddamy na pożarcie przypadkowym tytanom? Chcemy sobie coś jeszcze powiedzieć na pożegnanie? (chcę ostatni raz przyjrzeć się twojej twarzy, kiedy jeszcze nie wykrzywia jej ból)  
– … Jak nie, to nie.  
– Nie, Bertolt, czekaj, chcę…! Wybacz, zamyśliłem się trochę.  
– Bardziej niż trochę, bo „chcę” to nadal nie jest odpowiedź, czy wolisz śledzia, czy makrelę. A to już trzeci raz, jak pytam.  
Bert wziął z misy jeden z długich, zaostrzonych na końcu kijów i skierował go w stronę osłupiałego kompana.  
– W takim razie łosoś. Smacznego. Jedz, póki ciepły, i zbieraj siły na powrót.  
Powrót. Reiner popełnił od przebudzenia mnóstwo intelektualnych fikołków, by nagiąć rzeczywistość do swoich osobistych lęków, jednak interpretacja powrotu jako samobójstwa wydawała mu się już zbyt karkołomna. Owszem, Bertolt byłby zdolny do takich wybujałych metafor, ale… Nie z tą twarzą. Nie z tym uśmiechem dumnego koczownika, który właśnie zjada samodzielnie złowioną, zabitą, oskrobaną, wypatroszoną i finalnie upieczoną na własnoręcznie rozpalonym ogniu rybę.  
– Jeśli dalej będziesz się dąsał, już nigdy więcej nie wychodzę z tobą gdziekolwiek poza koszary. Może Annie będzie chciała iść nad nasze jezioro.  
Wcześniej podawał mu kij, teraz ugodził szpilką. Smakowicie pachnąca ryba boleśnie przypomniała Reinerowi o tym, że od kilku godzin działa na rezerwach energii. Odchrząknął więc coś, co miało brzmieć jak „dzięki”, i pokornie przyjął ją od Bertolta. Wgryzł się w chrupką skórkę i delikatne, rozpadające się pod zębami białorude mięso o lekko dymnym posmaku. Cholera, za murami jeszcze nie jadł czegoś tak dobrego.  
– Jak je w ogóle złowiłeś? – zapytał zdumiony mnogością talentów przyjaciela, których rezultatem właśnie zaspokajał głód.  
– Rękami Kolosa. Wcześniej wyparowałem sobie mięśnie, żeby nie ugotować ryb w morzu. Potem zanurzasz takie kościste dłonie w wodzie, a kiedy je wyjmujesz, masz w nich całkiem niezłą ławicę.  
Bertolt nadal odpowiadał z czarującą uprzejmością, wpatrując się w zachodzące na pomarańczowo i różowo słońce. Wyglądał, jakby na coś, lub na kogoś, czekał.  
Przyjrzawszy mu się, Reiner dostrzegł, że je palcami, wyciągając małe mięsne włókna z przepołowionej ryby. Wyglądało to jakoś bardziej dostojnie niż jego bezmyślne wyszarpywanie zębami kawałków prosto z kija. Rozchylił więc swojego ponadgryzanego i już lekko rozpadającego się łososia. W jego brzuchu leżało coś, co wyglądało jak iglasta gałązka. Wyciągnął ją ostrożnie. Choć była nieco zmięta, przywiędła i wilgotna, Reiner rozpoznał ją. Łosoś wypadł z jego drżącej dłoni prosto w piach. Druga z namaszczeniem trzymała roślinę.  
– T-to przecież mezmeryn – wyszeptał rozpromieniony. – To przecież dzisiaj…!  
– Cieszę się, że sobie przypomniałeś – Bertolt przysunął się tak, by siedzieć naprzeciw niego. Miał ze sobą coś, co wyglądało jak cały bukiecik świeżo zerwanego rozmarynu. Dotknął listkami dłoni Reinera, wytrącając z niej przyprawę, która już spełniła swoją funkcję. Zaczął przesuwać je w stronę łokcia, stawiając na sztorc każdy jasny włosek na jego ciele. – Rośnie dziko nad morzem, więc pomyślałem, że… Zabiorę cię tutaj, byśmy znowu poświętowali razem. Tylko we dwóch, jak wtedy.  
Gdy gałązka omiotła już całe ramię, Bert skierował ją na twarz przyjaciela i popieścił jego policzki, nos i usta. Reiner wzdrygnął się. Poczuł znajomy zapach, który przywrócił i ożywił dawne wspomnienia i dziecięce fascynacje. Bertolt ponownie nachyla się nad nim, nadal góruje wzrostem, znów przyprawia jego serce o łomot. Tym razem jednak już nie tak niewinnie. Te łaskotki miały w sobie coś obezwładniającego, podobnie jak utkwiony w nim wzrok, iskrzący się zupełnie jak rozedrgane morze. Krwiste znamiona na twarzy roztaczały resztki pary, a w świetle nadchodzącego zmierzchu zdawały się iluminować. Rozchylone wargi wyszeptały „wszystkiego najlepszego” i zbliżyły się do pocałunku. Reiner rzucił się na nie, zerwał się z siadu do klęku, objął plecy Bertolta i docisnął tył jego głowy. Późno się zorientował, ale w tej chwili dawał z siebie wszystko. To była jego jedyna misja.  
Doprowadzić ich zachłanne usta do bezdechu.

❧❧❧

Noc była miła, jasna i ciepła, zgoła przyjemniejsza od skwarnego dnia. Księżycowa pełnia przyciągała do wyspy masy oceanu, a te przyciągały do siebie dwóch młodzieńców, samotnych odkrywców dzikiej części raju.  
Wzajemnie zrzuciwszy z siebie ubrania, ruszyli ku nęcącym falom, popychani na zachętę w plecy przez wiejącą znad lądu bryzę. Chłodny suchy piasek osypujący się pod stopami, ten wilgotny, zapamiętujący ślady na kilka sekund, nim zmyje je pierwsza fala, pieniste wzburzenie nadchodzących po niej koleżanek, gdy intruz niczym torpeda śmie przełamać opór wody… Czuli to wszystko i krzyczeli z zachwytu, śmiali się, gdy złośliwy przypływ zalewał im twarze i usiłował wypchnąć na brzeg. Rzucali się na morze, na przemian ochlapywali i podtapiali jeden drugiego, drąc się przy tym wniebogłosy, nieskrępowani czyjąkolwiek obecnością ani wojskową musztrą. Dopiero gdy porządnie zachłysnęli się solanką, a fale wychłostały im mięśnie, pozwolili, by ich ciała unosiły się w rytmie wody. To była wspaniała odmiana od spokojnej tafli jeziora, statecznej i w gruncie rzeczy martwej, nierzucającej pływakowi wyzwania. Ocean znacznie lepiej rezonował z ich młodym duchem, codziennie tłumionym przez ciężar spoczywającego na nich obowiązku. Czuli się wolni i bezpieczni w zwichrzonej, granatowej toni. Choć zlewający się z niebem ocean nęcił swoją rozległością, pamiętali o punktach odniesienia – zapadającym się kolosalnym szkielecie przy brzegu oraz migoczącym w oddali ognisku.  
Nie liczyli upływu minut, za jedyny zegar służył im rytm ich własnych ciał. Gdy poczuli, że tymczasowo nasycili się już kąpielą, zgodnie podpłynęli do brzegu. Po drodze do rozłożonego na piasku koca Bertolt wyciągnął zagrzebane przy brzegu schłodzone butelki piwa, dwie z czterech. Wszystko to stanowiło jego ekwipunek – każde szkło otoczył warstwą grubego materiału, aby nie potłukło się ani nie brzęczało w plecaku. Chłop na schwał, pomyślał Reiner.  
– Dobre, mocne – wysapał, gdy zapił resztki soli w ustach pierwszymi łykami piwa. – Sprzedali ci takie? Masz dopiero czternaście lat.  
– A na tyle nie wyglądam – odparł Bertolt i krótko się zaśmiał. – Jak ktoś w stoczwórce chce kupić alkohol, a ty jesteś zajęty, to idzie do mnie.  
– Faktycznie, nie wyglądasz. – Reiner przyjrzał się dokładnie ciału partnera. Miał je przed sobą niemal w całej okazałości, zwątlonej jedynie przygarbioną, skuloną pozycją. Dopiero co wyszli z wody, jemu samemu też było zresztą trochę zimno. Zaproponował, by usiedli bliżej ognia. I przy okazji bliżej siebie.  
– Jeśli chcesz, na następne urodziny kupię ci wódkę.  
– Daj spokój, Bert. Już bez tego szumi mi w głowie. Twój pomysł z morzem był kapitalny, aż mam ochotę cię wytarmosić z wdzięczności.  
– Liczę na to, że to zrobisz. – Bertolt uśmiechnął się tak ujmująco, że po ciele Reinera momentalnie rozeszło się ciepło. Działało skuteczniej niż ognisko, do którego przed nocą dołożyli drwa, żeby dym ulatywał ponad ich głowami, kiedy będą siedzieć. Wkrótce, prócz płomieni z paleniska i podniecenia, rozgrzał ich również alkohol z szybko opróżnionych butelek. Wszystkie czynniki zlały się w uczucie błogości, potrzebę wzajemnego dotyku, nieskrępowanych pieszczot, zwykle wymienianych dyskretnie pod kołdrą, by chłopaki z pokoju się nie zorientowały. W końcu mogli zdjąć palce z zaciśniętych warg, uwolnić zduszone od dawna ciche westchnienia i głośniejsze jęki. Ocierali się o siebie nawzajem, podążając dłońmi za odbijającą się na ich ciałach łuną ognistych języków. Położyli się na kocu. Z tej perspektywy iskry wznoszą się do nieba, a stygnąc, zmieniają w gwiazdy.  
Bertolt znów się popisał miłą niespodzianką. Okazało się, że oprócz wyśmienitego piwa nabył i wziął ze sobą małą karafkę z oliwą. Cholera, naprawdę pomyślał o wszystkim. (pamiętasz, jak kiedyś kradliśmy masło z kuchni?) Wzruszony jego zaradnością Reiner pozwolił mu przejąć inicjatywę i tym razem. Bez względu na przybrane pozycje ta noc była prezentem dla ich obu.  
Teraz Bertolt górował nad nim w tym najprzyjemniejszym sensie. Oświetlany z jednej strony przez ogień, z drugiej przez księżyc. Reiner dotknął jego żeber. Kiedyś odstawały tak, że mógł je liczyć jak sztachety w płocie. Choć wciąż lekko odznaczały się pod skórą, to przykryły się imponującą warstwą mięśni. Nie wiedzieć kiedy cały wypiękniał. Jak to możliwe, że nikt tego nie zauważa, że wszyscy widzą tylko to, co oczywiste? Czy wysokość pomnika na cokole tak zajmuje i onieśmiela obserwatorów, że nie są w stanie zwrócić uwagi na kunszt rzeźby? Czy żaden chłopak pod prysznicem, żadna dziewczyna po treningu, naprawdę nikt nigdy nie powiedział mu  
– Jesteś taki piękny – przyciągnął go do siebie i ucałował w szyję. Była gorąca, mokra i słona, jak cała jego skóra. W tej chwili trudno było stwierdzić, czy od potu, czy od morza. Zresztą… Bertolt zawsze tak smakuje. Morzem. Zawsze będzie mu je przypominać.  
– To nie do mnie ustawił się dzisiaj w kolejce harem – odparł Bertolt, odwzajemniając uścisk. Właśnie kochał Reinera w sposób, w jaki żadnej z tych dziewcząt nawet nie może się śnić. Chłopakom też pewnie nie przyszłoby na myśl, by go zdominować, pewnie woleli uginać się w rozkoszy pod silnymi dłońmi, ulegać szarży mocnych lędźwi, szczytować unoszeni przez muskularne ramiona. Nie mógł ich winić, sam to uwielbiał. Jednak miał tę przewagę, że oni nigdy nie będą dla Reinera równorzędnymi partnerami. Nigdy nie poznają go z tej niewyobrażalnej dla nich strony, nie będzie im dane doznać tego, czego on doświadczał w tej chwili. Nie dowiedzą się, jak wspaniale ciepły i miękki jest Reiner, gdy dobrowolnie opuszcza gardę, gdy obnaża się, zrzuciwszy zbroję. Wbrew woli na ułamek sekundy w jego umyśle wybrzmiały wyzwiska dziewczyny, tej z kolacji. Zacisnął zęby i zintensyfikował pchnięcia, by zagłuszyć złośliwe echo kojącymi jękami ukochanego. Znów przedzierał się przez wzburzone morze, dopóki wyczekiwana fala dreszczy nie obezwładniła ich miotających się w nienasyceniu ciał.

❧❧❧

– Naprawdę myślałeś, że mówiłem wtedy o misji wojskowej? Głuptasie. Zapomniałeś o swoich urodzinach czy nie wpadłeś na to, że mógłbym chcieć spędzić czas na przepustce tylko z tobą?  
– No teraz jak o tym myślę, a ty tak na mnie patrzysz, to mam ochotę zagrzebać się w piachu ze wstydu. Możesz mi tylko wierzyć na słowo, że od kiedy przeszliśmy przez Rose, coś mi nie grało.  
– Co konkretnie?  
– To, że wyszliśmy bez Annie. Aż miałem ochotę zapytać, kim jesteś i czy zamknąłeś Bertolta w końskim boksie. Obaj wiemy, że Anka ma najlepszego tytana do biegania, to raz. A dwa… wiem, że nie byłbyś w stanie jej zostawić, chyba że zebrałoby ci się na białorycerzowanie i uchronienie jej przed, no, tragiczną śmiercią w misji samobójczej czy coś.  
– I co byśmy z nią zrobili później? Dzięki, Annie, za podwózkę, teraz idź sobie popływać, najlepiej kilka kilometrów od nas…? Skopałaby nas tak, że już naprawdę wolałbyś tę misję samobójczą.  
– Ekhem, skopałaby mnie. Na ciebie jakoś nigdy nogi ani ręki nie podnosi. Pamiętasz, jak kiedyś podbiła mi oczy, bo miałem nieszczęście je mieć, kiedy przez przypadek wlazłem pod prysznic, z którego ona jeszcze nie wyszła?  
– Taaak. I jak ukruszyła ci trzy zęby po tym, jak wrzuciłeś jej żabę do kubka z wodą. Za to ci się akurat należało.  
– I ty przeciwko mnie…! Uważaj, bo w raporcie naskarżę na ciebie Zeke’owi.  
– O właśnie, Zeke…  
– Wszystkiego najlepszego, panie małpiszonie. Stówka. Przypływaj do nas, jest impreza.  
– Mhm. Nawet dwie.  
– Ano, święto rolników.  
– Co za dziwny zwyczaj, święto rolników na początku sierpnia. Nie wystarczają dożynki?  
– Każda dodatkowa okazja do świętowania jest dobra, Bertolt.  
– Każda dodatkowa okazja do wyrwania się za mury jest lepsza, Reiner.  
– Patrzcie go, jaki diabeł z niego wychodzi. W ogóle to straszny byłeś, jak nagle odciągnąłeś mnie od Sashy i powiedziałeś, że coś-tam-misja i mam jej odmówić. Chciała mnie wyciągnąć do Calaneth, ja byłem na tak, a potem wszedłeś ty i musiałem uciąć gadkę o festynie, bo jednak nie idę. Bez żadnego powodu. I się dziwisz, że sobie tak, a nie inaczej o tym pomyślałem? Saszka była nieźle rozczarowana. Pewnie pójdzie z kimś innym i obkupi się w przysmaki na dwa tygodnie, a dla mnie nie zostawi nawet suchej bułki.  
– Taaak, bo Sasha akurat pierwsza do dzielenia się jedzeniem. Tutaj masz ryby. Rano mogę zrobić zupę i uprażyć trochę wodorostów.  
– Rano… Nie żebym rwał się do powrotu, ale uwzględniłeś w tym swoim misternym planie, kiedy wracamy? Czy w ogóle wracamy?  
– Jeśli wyruszymy jeszcze przed południem i podciągniemy nieco tempo, to nocą będziemy w Calaneth. Akurat wszyscy będą odsypiać i odchorowywać festyn, więc nikt nie powinien nas złapać.  
– Zuch Bercik. Więc mamy jeszcze całą noc.  
– Całą noc na naszą misję.  
– No nie śmiej się ze mnie już. Bunkrów nie ma, ale też jest zajebiście.  
–A ja myślę, że właśnie dlatego jest zajebiście, że ich nie ma. I nie ma Annie… Tylko my dwaj na krańcu raju. Żal nie korzystać.  
– Taaa… Aż mi się przypomniało, że w dzień, kiedy dostaliśmy oficjalną decyzję o wysłaniu nas na Paradis... Dopiero wtedy zrozumiałem, czego od nas oczekują. Infiltracja i dywersja to nie jest coś, co da się zrobić w parę dni czy tygodni. Dotarło do mnie, że zapisałem się na kilkumiesięczny, może nawet kilkuletni turnus bez rodziców, za to w towarzystwie diabłów. Po powrocie do domu ryczałem, rzucałem się, kopałem w meble i ściany, rozbiłem talerz… Mama próbowała mnie uspokoić, żeby sąsiedzi nie usłyszeli, pytała, co się stało, a ja jedyne, co z siebie wydawałem, to nieustanny wrzask: „Ja nie chcę do raju, mamo, ja nie chcę do raju!!!”. Ot, taka śmieszna historyjka. Wprawdzie za karę nie dostałem wtedy kolacji… Czekaj, co, czy ty właśnie powiedziałeś zajeb–

❧❧❧

Kochali się na kocu. Nacierali spocone ciała ostudzonym popiołem wygarniętym z paleniska i spłukiwali morską wodą, by się oczyścić. Kochali się w morzu. Pili piwo. Szli z pochodniami przez las. Kochali się w lesie. Musieli wracać plażą, bo pochodnie zgasły. Obrywali gałązki z krzewu rozmarynu, a Bertolt splatał z nich wieńce na ich głowy. Rozmaryn był prawie tak zielony jak jego oczy. Szli przez piach, zataczając się i śmiejąc w głos jak pijani bogowie. Śpiewali. Płoszyli mewy. Sikali do morza. Kochali się na kocu.  
Dwaj uciekinierzy z raju dotarli do jego granic i tam doświadczyli chwil, które zapewne nazwaliby jednymi z najpiękniejszych w ich krótkich, wypełnionych udręką życiorysach. Choć ich najgłębszym marzeniem, do którego nie bali się przyznać, był powrót do miejsca z nostalgią nazywanego domem, wówczas, biorąc pod uwagę geograficzne współrzędne, znajdowali się od niego najdalej, jak to było dla nich możliwe na wyspie. A właśnie tam, mając nad sobą jedynie rozgwieżdżony dach nieba, odnaleźli ciepło ogniska, smak własnoręcznie przyrządzonego posiłku, bliskość ukochanej osoby. I nieśmiałe, bo nierealne pragnienie, by tak wyglądała wieczność. Upajali się rajskimi owocami wolności, zrywając je garściami, kradnąc na zapas, aby, kiedy przyjdzie czas powrócić do odgrodzonego murami ugoru, mieć na języku choć posmak słodyczy.

❧❧❧

O brzasku Bertolt ruszył w stronę pozostawionego na płyciźnie kolosalnego kościotrupa. W zawalającą się klatkę żeber zaplątało się kilka glonów, a zaciekawione ryby same do niej przypływały, żywiąc płonne nadzieje, że na kościach ostało się choć trochę mięsa. To już dawno wyparowało, jednak na jego miejscu, na tej części szkieletu, która nadal wystawała ponad fale, pojawił się biały, kruchy osad. Bertolt zdrapał kilka łupek i zabrał je na plażę, gdzie zawinął je ostrożnie w czystą chusteczkę i dorzucił do ekwipunku na drogę powrotną. Potem, tak jak obiecał, zabrał się do prażenia wodorostów i gotowania zupy na rybach i morskiej wodzie. Z gałązką rozmarynu dla smaku.

❧❧❧

– Sikaliśmy do tej wody – zaśmiał się sarkastycznie Reiner, zaczerpując gorącego wywaru do znalezionej muszli kraba pustelnika. – Smacznego.  
– Wszystko, co żyje w oceanie, sika do tej wody od tysięcy lat – skontrował Bertolt, zabierając mu muszlę i upijając pierwszy łyk. – W bukłaku nie zostało prawie nic, a nie gotowałbym zupy na dobrym piwie.  
– Dobra, Bert, żartuję, wiem przecież. Dobra jest. – Reiner szybko opróżnił prowizoryczny kubek na potwierdzenie swojej pochwały. Wiedział, że będzie mu brakowało tych świeżych, tłustych morskich ryb, tak bardzo lepszych od mdłych i mulistych karpi i okoni, którymi zajadali się Paradyjczycy. Będzie wracał myślami do pięknie oporządzonych przez Bertolta łososi, będzie wyobrażał sobie, jak razem marynują śledzie i wędzą makrele. Tak jak, przy wypalaniu sobie kubków smakowych wojskową zbożówką, zdarzało mu się fantazjować o kawie. Tej prawdziwej, którą nie miał szans nacieszyć się jako dziecko.  
Żal mu się zrobiło kolegów i koleżanek tkwiących w nieświadomości. Nigdy nie dowiedzą się, jakie bogactwa ich otaczają. Ale dlaczego nie mogą dostać choć okruchów innego, lepszego świata? Dlaczego nie rozbudzić w nich ciekawości, podrzucając skrawki nadziei? Poprosił Bertolta, by zapakował ze sobą jakieś jedzenie na wynos. Ryby raczej nie, bo szybko zaśmierdną, ale takie suszone glony jak najbardziej by się do tego nadawały.  
– Wyobrażasz sobie, jaką minę zrobiłaby Sasha, gdyby to zjadła? Kruszy się w dłoniach, a pęcznieje w ustach. Zeszłaby z wrażenia, a Connie razem z nią! Albo Armin, pewnie poprosiłby nas o próbkę i badał ją godzinami. Może nawet domyśliłby się, co to, nie zdziwiłbym się, ma chłopak łeb. To byłoby ryzykowne, więc może lepiej wręczyć je innej blond główce, albo i dwóm… Wiesz, o kim mówię, co?  
– Nie ma mowy. – Bertolt nie podzielił entuzjazmu przyjaciela. – Nawet Annie nie może się dowiedzieć, gdzie byliśmy, bo tylko narobimy sobie problemów. Zresztą… Nie spoufalaj się z nimi aż do tego stopnia. Nie dawaj prezentów ludziom, których masz… – Zawahał się i ściszył głos. (nie spoufalaj się, _obrzydliwy śmieciu_ ) – Z-zabić.  
Po wysiorbaniu całej zupy i przeżuciu kruchych w dłoniach, lecz pęczniejących w ustach wodorostów chłopaki znów odgrzebały z ogniska sporą ilość popiołu, natarły się nim i ruszyły ostatni wspólny raz w stronę morza, żeby przepłukać ubrania i siebie samych. Zwłaszcza odzież Reinera wymagała odświeżenia, gdyż była cała sztywna od, jak sobie uświadomił, zaschniętej tytaniej śliny. Ociekające, przylegające ściśle do ciała, ciężkie koszule i spodnie miały ich zahartować i niejako motywować do tego, by nie przeciągali swojego pobytu. Tak odziani złapali się za ręce i zanurzyli w wodzie, chcąc poczuć i utrwalić w pamięci jej ruch, chłód i sól. Jeszcze szybki pocałunek na pamiątkę – dość szorstki przez przebijający się młodzieńczy zarost Reinera – i można było wzuć buty oraz zabierać się za porządki, które szczęśliwie nie musiały pod względem dokładności przypominać zacierania śladów. Wystarczyło ugasić ogień, zapakować koc i pozbyć się dwóch butelek po piwie. Te opróżnione wcześniej już dawno poniosły fale. Mewy zaś z pewnością szybko uporają się z resztkami ryb. Drżący z zimna Bertolt sięgnął po czarną misę, w której przyrządzał posiłki, by nabrać w nią wody z morza i zalać dogasające ognisko. Dopiero wtedy Reiner, nieustannie z lekka rozkojarzony nadmiarem bodźców, zwrócił uwagę na to, co cały czas służyło im za garnek.  
– Co to właściwie jest? Skąd to wziąłeś? W plecak ci raczej nie weszło.  
– Źle to zabrzmi, ale… To żółwia skorupa.  
Reiner poczuł bolesny ucisk w klatce piersiowej.  
– No nie mów, że zabiłeś żółwia, żeby… Może go jeszcze zjadłeś, kiedy ja spałem?  
– Nie zabiłem. Znalazłem go na plaży, tak samo jak rozmaryn. I muszlę pustelnika.  
Reiner nie wydawał się przekonany. Nie wiedział, czy Bertolt nie zmyśla, nie dało się tego wyczytać z jego twarzy. Nie miał również pojęcia, czym był i skąd wziął się dziwny niepokój, który przelewał się w nim od serca do mózgu i znieczulał kończyny.  
– On był już martwy – kontynuował Bertolt mechanicznie obojętnym głosem, w którym pobrzmiewała jednak nuta irytacji. – Wystarczyło oddzielić grzbiet od plastronu kamieniem i wyjąć kości. Nie byłoby z niego co zjeść. Mewy wydziobały wszystko. Został suchy szkielet.  
Szybki rzut oka w stronę brzegu. Z imponującego kolosalnego kościotrupa pozostał walący się mostek żeber chudych jak rybie ości.  
– Mogłeś go zabić – wymamrotał Reiner, wbijając tępo wzrok w wielki, osmalony karapaks. Im dłużej wpatrywał się w obłe kąty rogowych płyt, tym bardziej czuł, jak ciężka, zimna koszula klei się do jego ciała, otaczając go przejmującym chłodem.  
– Reiner, uspokój się. Powiedziałem ci, że on leżał już. Nieżywy. Na piachu.  
Nagle przed oczami mignęła mu wizja gnijącego, sączącego trupi jad, aż w końcu obsychającego na kościach mięsa. Wirujących larw drążących puste oczodoły. Wstrząsnęły nim mdłości.  
– A jak… zabiłeś? – wyszeptał.  
– A żebyś wiedział, że zabiłem! Zabiłem kilkaset tysięcy ludzi… Zabiję dwa, trzy, dziesięć, sto razy tyle…! – Bertolt stracił cierpliwość. Nieczęsto mu się to zdarzało, więc nagły wybuch przeraził Reinera jeszcze bardziej. Rozwarł szeroko powieki, by nie uronić wzbierających łez. Bertolt tego nie widział. Nie patrzył na niego. Krzyczał w stronę oceanu. Jakby też się bał.  
– A ty zabijałeś i będziesz zabijał ze mną. Nie wypominasz mi każdego człowieka, którego zmiażdżyłem stopą. Albo stropem, który zawaliłem, czy kamieniem, który kopnąłem. Nie wypominasz mi ryb, którym odciąłem głowy i wyprułem trzewia, byśmy mieli co jeść. Więc… – jego rozedrgany głos zaczął się łamać – nie wypominaj mi tych, którzy zginęli, żebyśmy my mogli żyć. I nie wypominaj mi tego żółwia. Zwłaszcza że miał to szczęście, że jego akurat nie zabiłem.  
Reiner beznamiętnie potakiwał, jednak coś w rodzaju przełącznika w jego umyśle nie chciało z taką łatwością ruszyć się w drugą stronę. Nim jego głowę znów spowiła ciemność, poczuł uderzenie, które wyrwało mu oddech z płuc. Bertolt chlusnął wodą ze skorupy nie w ogień, lecz prosto w niego. Samą skorupę z szacunkiem odłożył grzbietem do góry, choć pewnie miał ochotę nią cisnąć z całej siły. Palenisko przysypał garścią piachu.  
Podał Reinerowi rękę, by wstał. Pospiesznie zwinął koc i upchnął go w plecaku. Butelki po piwie mógłby najzwyczajniej wrzucić do wody, jak te poprzednie. Ewentualnie, gdyby nadal chciał dać ujście agresji, rozbić je o kamień. Zamiast tego wziął dwie gałązki rozmarynu, pogrzebał nimi w dogasającym, tlącym się niemrawo żarze i wrzucił po jednej do każdej z butelek, które szczelnie zamknął przyczepionymi do nich na drucianych koszyczkach ceramicznymi korkami. Spalające się gałązki wypełniły szkło dymem. Wręczył jeden z tych pozbawionych słów listów w butelce Reinerowi i odliczył do trzech. Na „trzy” rzucili je na fale oceanu. Drobny, ale wykonany w synchronizacji z Bertem gest nieco podniósł chłopaka na duchu. Rytuał pożegnania z morzem dokonał się mimo wszystko. Już dawno po świcie. Czas wracać.  
Chciał go pocałować, jak wtedy. Na przeprosiny wgryźć się w jego wargi, wzbudzić w nim ożywczą iskrę. Zrozumiał jednak, że Bertolt miał przy sobie nóż cały czas (jakoś musiał zabić te ryby) i nie potrzebuje pomocy przy transformacji, więc pokornie się oddalił. Zaskoczyło go, że zamiast naciąć sobie koniuszek palca (tak robił, kiedy był mały i jeszcze bał się okaleczać) albo wnętrze dłoni, z rozmachem przejechał ostrzem w poprzek gardła i nie wydał przy tym choćby krótkiego krzyku. Najwyraźniej przeciął tchawicę. Wytrysk krwi, szybki błysk i coś, co było raczej implozją niż eksplozją. W parę sekund stał przed nim Tytan Kolosalny z szeroko rozdziawioną w oczekiwaniu paszczą.  
Tylko tak mógł go przenieść na długim dystansie. Alternatywne rozwiązanie skończyłoby się dotkliwymi poparzeniami, porównywalnymi z efektem leżenia na rozgrzanej patelni i przez to niweczącymi pozornie większy komfort transportu. Reiner westchnął i ulokował się na śliskim języku, który docisnął go do twardego podniebienia. Czekała ich powtórka z rozrywki w odwróconej kolejności: Bertolt niesie ich tak długo, aż się nie wypali. Potem Reiner biegnie aż do Marii, przechodzi przez nią, biegnie do Rose, (Maria Rose, Maria Rose, ta kolejność nie brzmi już tak ładnie), a następnie, kiedy się ściemni, pokonują mur z obu stron na sprzętach do manewru i grzecznie, niezauważeni przez nikogo, powędrują do koszar i zagrzebią się w pościeli jak małże w piachu, czekając na pobudkę. Z nią wszystko powinno wrócić do normy.

❧❧❧

Ocknął się, leżąc na murze Maria. Bertolt dał z siebie jakieś kilkaset procent normy. Jego twarz była chuda. Krwistoczerwone blizny przeorały wgłębienia pod oczami i wklęsłe policzki.  
– Głupi – mruknął Reiner. – Daj nóż.  
Nie chciał całować go, gdy ten był w tak zdestruowanym stanie. Nie chciał nagradzać go za to, że niszczy sam siebie dla niego w imię jakiegoś wydumanego miłosierdzia.  
Odbiegł z ostrzem na kilkadziesiąt metrów. Nawet z wysokości muru nie widać było na horyzoncie miejsca, gdzie dzień temu zostawił pusty pancerz swojego tytana. Może bezmyślni znaleźli jego dymiące zwłoki i pożarli je jak mewy. Może Bertolt obrócił ich w popiół.  
Gdzieś tam leżała, albo i nie, jego skorupa.

❧❧❧

Bertolt miał rację. Dystrykt wschodni spał twardym snem na oparach chmielu i słodu. Dookoła walały się pozrywane wstęgi, proporczyki, liny oddzielające stragany. Skórki owoców obsychały na letnim powietrzu, rozsypane ziarna zbóż, które wpadły w krawędzie bruku, chowały się przed dziobami żarłocznych kruków. Gdyby nie potworne zmęczenie ciążące nad nimi oboma, Reiner namówiłby Bertolta na spacer. Spytałby, czy wszystko w porządku, przeprosił. Przytulił w ciemnej uliczce. Musieli jednak szybko odespać podróż, więc zadeklarował jedynie, że to on oczyści sprzęty do manewru, obecnie nieprzyjemnie zgrzytające od piasku.  
Bertolt zgodził się i powiedział, że on zgłosi się za to na obierak, gdyż potrzebuje czegoś z kuchni.  
Dalej lecieli w obopólnej ciszy.  
Ubrania, jeszcze nie tak dawno opinające kształtne ciało Bertolta, smętnie zwisały z niego i łopotały na wietrze.

❧❧❧

Wszyscy wartownicy ze stacjonarki pochrapywali z pijacką manierą. Zero zaskoczenia. Chłopaki z pokoju też chrapały, lecz trochę ciszej. Nie spał tylko Armin. Czytał w łóżku, oświetlając strony książki świecą kapiącą na podstawkę. Przestraszony niespodziewanym wejściem Reinera i Bertolta, niefortunnie upuścił źródło światła, która natychmiast zgasło. Gorący wosk na szczęście nie zalał grubego tomiszcza w twardej oprawie. Oparzył za to Erena, dotychczas drzemiącego z otwartymi ustami pełnymi śliny, która, ściekając, utworzyła już sporą plamę na poduszce.  
– Kur–mhm! – Nim brutalnie obudzony zdążył rykiem zerwać na nogi całe koszary, przyjaciel zamknął mu usta dłonią.  
– Chłopaki, co robicie? Skąd wracacie o tej porze? – zapytał Armin przejętym szeptem.  
– Z raju – zaśmiał się Reiner, wdrapując się z kompanem na pryczę. Okno było zasłonięte, księżycowa poświata nie mogła więc zdradzić znamion na ich twarzach. – Powiem ci przy śniadaniu.  
– Obiedzie – mruknął Bertolt.  
– Dobra, obiedzie – poprawił się Reiner. – Teraz śpij, nocny marku. A wcześniej uspokój tego rozwrzeszczanego patafiana obok. Dobranoc.  
Jeśli prawdą jest, że z problemami należy się przespać, to Bertoltowi powinna tej nocy towarzyszyć dziewczyna od kolacji i koni, Reinerowi zaś martwy żółw. Tymczasem obaj garnęli się do siebie nawzajem, po cichu, z dozą niepewności, lecz zgodnie i instynktownie. Przepraszali się bez słów cierpliwym dotykiem, wyrozumiałymi pomrukiwaniami, łagodną intymnością. Zasnęli, szukając w swoich objęciach kołyski i tarczy.

❧❧❧

– Po prostu nie wpadliśmy na siebie w tłumie… Ale uwierzcie, bawiliśmy się tak jak wszyscy, jeśli nie lepiej.  
Zgromadzeni w kantynie kadeci posilali się nieco mniej zmęczeni i bardziej zadowoleni niż można było się spodziewać. Wszystko z powodu instruktora, którzy przyszedł w zastępstwie nieobecnego _z przyczyn zdrowotnych_ Shadisa. Było to znaczne niedopowiedzenie, o czym cały korpus przekonał się dzięki Erenowi i jego zgrabnej dwudziestozgłoskowej uwadze: „Wszyscy widzieli, jak na festynie schlał się na umór z grupą zwiadowców”. Chłopak niezbyt przejął się przydzielonym za to karnym dyżurem, w pełni oddając się pałaszowaniu ziemniaków okraszonych masłem.  
– Leinel, fypnij jefce tłoche.  
– Robi się. – Wywołany towarzysz u stołu po raz kolejny wyjął młynek, który Bertolt zwinął z kuchni podczas obierania kartofli, i sowicie oprószył obiad Erena świeżo rozdrobnioną solą.  
– Jest taka bialutka... i czysta! – Armin nie krył zafascynowania. Znana mu sól kamienna pozyskiwana z kopalń zawsze miała mniej lub bardziej szary odcień. – Naprawdę na jarmarku sprzedano wam sól z warzelni zza Shiny?  
– Czasem wystarczy zapytać o towar zza lady.  
– Musiała być bardzo droga… Zwykła sól to już spory luksus.  
– Za uśmiech Bertolta dostaniesz cały świat – zaśmiał się Reiner. Szturchnął zawadiacko swojego siedzącego obok kompana, po czym doprawił również ziemniaki Armina szczodrą szczyptą białych kryształków. – Smacznego – zażyczył kurtuazyjnie, po czym dodał konspiracyjnym szeptem: – Sikaliśmy do tej wody.  
Jedzący dotąd w milczeniu Bertolt wybuchnął tym razem krótkim, lecz donośnym i szczerym śmiechem. Ten rzadki fenomen nie zainteresował tym razem całej sali, zbyt zajętej dzieleniem się wrażeniami i opowieściami z festynu. Na pewno zwrócił jednak uwagę Annie, która z sąsiedniego stołu zerknęła na chłopaka nieco mniej obojętnie niż zazwyczaj. Towarzysząca jej Sasha z kolei naburmuszyła się znad opróżnionego talerza, wgryzając się w suchą bułkę.  
Gdy już skończył przypatrywać się Annie rozmaślonym wzrokiem i odwrócił głowę, dostrzegł przysunięty w jego stronę talerz Reinera. Nieruszone kartofle połyskiwały od złocistego tłuszczu, do tego mieniły się drobinkami morskiej soli. Z boku leżała zasuszona gałązka rozmarynu.  
– Zjedz moją porcję, Bertolt. Potrzebujesz dużo sił.  
Spojrzał na Reinera rozpromieniony. Uśmiech uniósł jego wychudzone policzki.  
Podczas poobiedniego treningu ćwiczyli tylko ze sobą. Potrzebowali swojej obecności. Może przez to zapomnieli o oparzeniu, które już wieczorem zniknęło z nogi Erena, nie zostawiając po sobie najmniejszego śladu.


End file.
